Immortal and Faith
by brittany.walters.1428
Summary: My first story and my first post. A little nervous how people might think about my story. I'm not so good with grammar nor spelling but I love to write. So I hope its good.


div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9114" class="yiv0833828704MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9113" style="font-size: 48pt;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9112" style="font-family: Calibri;"Immortal and Faith /span/span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9111" class="yiv0833828704MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri;" span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9110" class="yiv0833828704MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri;"By: Brittany Waltersspan/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9102" class="yiv0833828704MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; text-align: center; line-height: normal;" align="center"span style="font-family: Calibri;" span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9108" class="yiv0833828704MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; line-height: normal;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9107" style="font-family: Calibri;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9106" spanspan id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9109" /spanspan id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9117" style="font-size: 14pt;"I was born when earth was born. I know the truth between religion and now a day's science. Catholics were not so far from the beginning of life did start with Adam and Eve. However, there were two more human, a girl and a boy. Eve was the daughter of the East, Adam was the son of the North, Francisco was the son of the South, and I was the daughter of the West. The carnal compos for our God Zeus (the god of lighting in Greek and Rome), he is the "god of all religion" I quote him "all". He gave Artemis (the god of animals) a job to create all animals and place them on Earth. Zeus gave birth to two sons and two daughters also gave us a name as you know. I was that girl the oldest girl, Heian. I remember Zeus telling me how the world was made by a big bang with Hades (god of the underworld) and Poseidon (the god of the sea)Francisco was the oldest boy. Adam and Eve were the youngest that created chaos in the world by believing a sly serpent of eating the forbidden fruit. They were ashamed by Zeus, he came to me and Francisco asked us to come to the Olympus. We weren't supports to go there but I guess we were allowed sense he asked us to go. We willingly accepted his request to go to Olympus./span/span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9121" class="yiv0833828704MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 0pt; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 14pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" span/span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9120" class="yiv0833828704MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 10pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" We were different from the gods and goddesses, they were strong and brave looking, and it was very intimidating. We sat in a marble breach with long fluffy pillow like seat, Zeus sat us in them. Francisco looked at me gave me a smile and nodded. I held on to his hand and looked up to listen for the point of why we are here. Zeus stood in front of us and raised his arms with a strong manly voice," My daughters and sons of Olympus, come forward!" Suddenly men and women came from nowhere, I tighten my grip on my nerves were getting to me Francisco leaded closer to me and kissed my head. Zeus whispered something to one of the women, she nodded in response then he whispered something to one of the men and nodded in response. Finally, he looked at us and said," Heian, follow Hera and the others." Moved his hand towards the women, I was terrified I hugged Francisco tight. One of the women walked closer to me and held out her hand, "It's ok Heian, we aren't going to hurt you, I promise." I ease up on my grip on Francisco and grabbed her hand. She was pretty in armored like dress with her brown long hair in a nice bun. I followed her and the rest to a huge I think a watering hole. They placed me in there and started as they say "washing" I sat there letting them washing my hair. Each one gave me a gift and gave them their name: Hera (the goddess of marriage) gave me faithful, Aphrodite (the goddess of beauty, that explains he prefect shape) gave me change clothes quickly strange and love, Artemis (the goddess of animals) gave me the power to enchant animal to my desire, Athena gave me wisdom, Demeter (the goddess of nature) gave me the powers of natural (fire, water, air, earth, ice, life, death, growth), and Hestia (goddess of hearth, home, and family) gave me trustworthy. I wanted to thank them but I couldn't speak, I smiled Hera stared at me, "Speak your peace now before we bring you back to Zeus." I stood there with my head down holding my hands back. Athena stood next to me nodded everyone circled me and started chanting words I didn't understand then it slowly stopped. I said, "What's going on?" I covered my mouth quickly em id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9134"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9133" style="color: #7f7f7f;"was those words mine? How was the possible? How come I can understand the chant now than they were doing it?span/emspan style="color: black;" I just realized that they tough me how to speak! I can talk; I was so excited about being able to talk now I could communicate with Zeus and the other gods and goddesses, and Francisco. I smiled with tears in my eyes, "Thank you all! I'm so grateful that you gave mespan id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9165" style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9164" style="font-family: Calibri;". We headed back to the great room kind of like a huge throne room. Francisco was there and he was smiling, I love it when he smiles. "Francisco! What powers did you get?" he opened his mouth but Zeus opened his first " My children, I'm sending you back down to earth to keep the world at peace between war and peace but don't miss with the nature part." He looked at Demeter, while she was looking at us /span/span/span/span/span/span  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9173" class="yiv0563771510MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 10pt;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"span style="color: black; line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"span style="font-family: Calibri;" "It's ok. You have to get your health up so kill any animals you need but don't kill just to kill." She looked at us and we nodded in replyspan style="line-height: 115%; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; font-size: 14pt;", she smiled at us. Poseidon (the god of the sea) called for a meeting and little men with only a tarp barely covering there lower half and dove like wings. Zeus nodded at them and they nodded and lead Francisco and me to a different room. By the look of Francisco's face they were going to talk about us. One of the flying little men,span/span/span/span  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9242" class="yiv9136406549MsoNormal"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9241" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"hovered over us and I wondered did they have a name and what were they I asked ,"Do you guys have a name or something they call you guys?"span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9249" class="yiv9136406549MsoNormal"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9248" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" "We are called Angles and each of us has a name. My name is Maze," said a little man with dirt brown hair in a green robs.span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9257" class="yiv9136406549MsoNormal"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9256" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" "My name is Blaze" said a one with snow white hair in a grey robs.span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9259" class="yiv9136406549MsoNormal"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9258" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" "My name is Lazar" said a one with golden hair in a white robs.span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9251" class="yiv9136406549MsoNormal"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"span style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" "Michael is my name" said one with jet black hair with a cheesy smile on his face. I blushed as he kissed my hand and bowed before me. Francisco got hot red as he witnessed him kiss my hand. I couldn't understand him at times, I mean it's not like he has feelings for me; however, it seem like he did. As each one introduced to us, Francisco seem to get more hot red and annoyed at each one. Gabriel was the shy one, he had circular glasses span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9293" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"with curly dirt blond hair with a violet colored robs. He had beautiful blue eyes with golden brown skin, he started at me as I was staring at him, he waved and I waved back I was about to say something but Ares (the god of war) came tumbling out of the room all the rest of the gods and goddesses were. Apollo (the god of the sun) had anger on his face and yelling at Ares in a language that I don't understand. Ares got up and charged at Apollo with great speed tackled Apollo hit the ground then with great anger Ares called out something that scared me. With a flash of lightening I was gone as I ran I could hear Zeus creaking voice bouncing off the walls. Slowly, his voice faded out I have no idea where I was at. I looked around me, smells of fresh grass and hearing leave rustling in the wind. There was a little pond with a bridge over it, couple swans swimming in the little pond it was very beautiful. I walked over there and sat next to the pond water span /span/span  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9307" class="yiv7813697346"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9306" class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"the horse shadow like mist turned into a shadow like man. I stared at it hearing Francisco's voice fade into the bloody night. The man struck his hand out to Francisco; suddenly he was thrown back and hit his back against the wall. "No…" I couldn't make a louder noise than a whisper, I wanted to help him but I couldn't move. I laid there so helpless watching him fall to the ground and kneeled to his wound. The shadow became clearer it was a man, a very tall man dressed in black robes. His face looked old and wrinkly, he had a crown of looked like skulls with ghosts like faces on it. "HADES!" roared Zeus standing offended near Francisco with Ares and Poseidon get to his feet. span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9065" class="yiv7813697346"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9064" class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" "Ah! Brother, so nice to see you again. How's the family up here? It's been centuries sense I've seen you, Brother Poseidon." Hades creaky smile with a deep hollow laugh, I started to stand when three creators popped from the ground and held on to me. Two of them held my feet to the grounded, the other jumped on my back dragging me back down to the ground. Hades wicked smile at Francisco then to Zeus with a frown as big as the moon but as red as blood.span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9311" class="yiv7813697346"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9310" class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" "HADES! LET HER GO OR I'LL BANASH YOU FROM OLYMPUS!" Zeus gathered a lightning bolt from his hand. It looked pretty from a distances but I knew it was a mass of destruction, I wiggled and wiggled but I wasn't free. Hades looked at Zeus and he nodded before Zeus could raise his arm.span/div  
>div class="yiv7813697346"span class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" "Brother, I'm just here to give them a gift like you and everyone else did." He pointed at Francisco, who was focused to come forward. "I must give you the gift of Regret, Francisco and you my darling" Looking down on me focusing Francisco away. I could see he wanted to hurt Hades and wishing he could help me. Hades picked me up by his old hands and pushed my hair back. spanem class="yiv7813697346"span class="yiv7813697346" style="color: gray; line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"Has he noticed I was scared? He smells pretty rotten and his hands are cold. Why can't I move or speak again? /span/emspan class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"Scared to death, I began to cry. Hades shed me petting my face,"Ah my precisions, it will be all over soon." He gentle moved his hand down to my chin, slowly lifting my face up to meet his eyes. Zeus scolded Hades but before I realized what was going on, a black shadow came around him surrounding us. I tried to get away but a creator with red skin, hips and down was a bull, chest of a human man, and a bull head grabbed me by my arms, pulled them behind my back. Hades said," My gift to you is the seven deathly sins." He smiled wildly whispered a chant and the black shadow swallowed me. I felt like I was felling into deep darkness and I felt like I was really falling somehow I hit the ground but I wasn't moving. I slowly I felt like I was drifting away, before I blacked out I whisper Francisco and faded in my mind that something happened to me./span/div  
>div class="yiv7813697346" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"***span/div  
>div class="yiv7813697346"span class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" I woke up with Francisco sitting at my side with an apple he tossed in the air. I tried to sit up but I was in pain somehow.spanspan class="yiv7813697346" style="color: #7f7f7f; line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" em class="yiv7813697346"What happened to me? Did I actually fall or that's just my imagination? Did Hades cause me pain when that black mist shadow like thing swallowing me? /em/spanspan class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"Francisco quickly moved to my aid," Be careful with yourself, you fell pretty hard and I don't think it helped that I dropped you. Sorry about that I was weak after fighting with Hades with his monsters and his darkness. He chanted words to me I have a gift from him that I wish that he could take back." I looked confused at him; his month kept moving on and on about what happened to him and how Zeus kicked him off of Mount Olympus, totally wicked battle, and other stuff that I couldn't understand. /span/div  
>div class="yiv7813697346" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"I finally said," How long was I out? Are you ok?" I moved fast and felt a sharp pain in my lower back. span/div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9328" class="yiv7813697346" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;"span class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;""Hey, slow down no rush your safe now." He pointed at a sword in arms reach to him," I'm ok for now and you were out for weeks." I was shocked until my stomach made a noise of hunger. Francisco held me the apple," Eat it. You haven't had anything to eat for weeks now."span/span  
>p style="margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;" "Francisco, this is not going to feel weeks of hunger." I said with a smile, he scooped me up gently as he could and cared me to out. He nodded and he knew it wasn't going to full me up so he carefully hopefully not drop me. He carried me down the hallway and down the stairs slowly. My stomach made a noise that twisted my stomach of hunger, Francisco laughed at me. He walked quicker and shapely around the corner, my eyes glowed to in the grand room. There was tall, long windows with long red careen. The walls were a grey stoned with silver lining the floor and the ceiling. The furniture was a cherry colored wood with a white table cloth. On that table cloth was full of fruits, veggies, meats and other foods. My stomach growled and hurt with salvation. Francisco smiled and walked carefully to the table. He slowly set me down on the matching set then sat next to me. Plates appeared right in front of me, my face glowed with the mountain of food on my plate. span style="color: #969696; font-style: italic;"How did I survive after being in a coma for weeks? Did Francisco know what happened to me? Would he tell me?span I looked at Francisco who was eating his food kind of slow then I finally said," What happened to me? How did I survive?" I when on with the questions./p  
>p style="margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" spanFrancisco stop and frowned," When you passes out he let one of his minions to carry you down to hell with them. I didn't let them, Zeus and I charged after them. Zeus got to Hades, I when after you. I fought hell hounds and demons to get to you. I got you but Hades got to me first before I got to you, he grabbed me by my throat. My gift was the same as yours…but I struggled free until Zeus came and sent him back to hell where he came from. I tried to carry you to the rooms but I collapsed, I was weak. I'm sorry didn't mean to drop you…" I was to speak when I looked around no one was around, then I spoke./p  
>p style="margin: 0in 0in 0in 0.375in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" span"Francisco, its alright… I'm sure you didn't mean too." I said with a smile and I took a bite of bread. Francisco played with his food and I couldn't wondering what he was thinking about ever could figure it out. I love him, I needed to figure it out. "Francisco, are you…." I started screeching in pain, the pain felt like it was coming from my stomach and spreading throughout my whole body. Francisco called for help and he looked at me. He looked scared and confused, I was crying in agony. Francisco kneeled down to me and wiped a tear off my face. I saw his hand, my tears weren't normal tears. Instead of clear they were a solid red bloody color. Francisco cried and told me everything's going to be okay. Zeus came running scooped me up told Francisco to stay here. Other gods and goddesses came, few stayed with him. Zeus lead the rest to a room that was cold, floor and walls were a dark grey with green moss, there was a big bolder. Zeus places me gently on the rock, it felt cold but comforting. span style="color: #646464; font-style: italic;"What's wrong with me? /spanspan style="color: black;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanZeus started whispering to one of the gods and they moved quickly. /span/p  
>div  
>div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9324" class="yiv7813697346" style="text-indent: 0.5in;"span id="yui_3_16_0_1_1410094142228_9323" class="yiv7813697346" style="line-height: 115%; font-size: 14pt;" "Francisco, this is not going to feel weeks of hunger." I said with a smile, he scooped me up gently as he could and cared me to out. He nodded and he knew it wasn't going to full me up so he carefully hopefully not drop me. He carried me down the hallway and down the stairs slowly.span/div  
>div  
>div  
>div  
>div class="yiv0563771510MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 10pt;" div  
>div class="yiv0563771510MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 10pt;" div  
>div class="yiv0563771510MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 10pt;" div  
>div class="yiv0563771510MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 10pt;" div  
>div class="yiv0563771510MsoNormal" style="margin: 0in 0in 10pt;"Ill update it the story later. I'm not good at grammar and spelling but I'm trying.div 


End file.
